Let Me Be Your Prince
by YoranLight
Summary: Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Gadis itu selalu membuatku berdebar-debar bagaikan tersihir. Saat ini mungkin aku belum bisa menjadi orang yang berdiri di depan dan melindunginya sepenuhnya dari bahaya. Tapi mulai sekarang aku pasti akan semakin tegar dan kuat. Dan bila saatnya tiba, aku akan menjadi pangeran yang selalu ada disisinya selama-lamanya. [Yuu (girl) x Yoichi]


**Let Me Be Your Prince.**

 **Pairing :** **Saotome Yuichiro x Yuu (girl )** **.**

 **Warning : Ceritanya menyimpang dari cerita sesungguhnya.**

 **Enjoy**

Apa kalian percaya pada cinta pandangan pertama? Awalnya aku juga tidak mempercayai hal tabu semacam itu. Tapi saat ini aku mempercayainya karena beberapa waktu yang lalu aku sudah mengalaminya sendiri.

Sejak hari pertemuanku dengan gadis itu sosoknya tak pernah bisa menghilang dari kepalaku dan aku selalu memperhatikannya. Demi bisa mendekatinya aku mengikuti seluruh kegiatannya dan mencoba untuk membuatnya menyadari perasaanku. Dan hari ini pun gadis itu berdiri di depanku dengan sosoknya yang mengagumkan seperti biasa.

Bagh! Bugh! Duagh!

Brugh! Bunyi benturan terdengar. Aku terlempar jauh akibat terkena pukulan pedang kendo dan tubuhkupun membentur dinding dojo.

"Yoichi?! Oi! Seseorang bawa Yoichi ke ruang kesehatan!" Teriak Guren, pelatih klub kendo.

Aku mencoba berdiri perlahan-lahan namun seluruh tubuhku merasakan rasa sakit akibat lemparan yang barusan kuterima. Beberapa menit yang lalu aku sedang menghadapi lawan dalam latih tanding kendo. Kemampuan bertarungku yang rendah membuat lawan berhasil memberiku pukulan telak, mengalahkan diriku yang lemah dalam beberapa detik. Dan orang yang memberiku pukulan tersebut adalah Hyakuya Yuu, gadis yang kusukai.

Jika kalian ingin tahu seperti apa gadis yang kusukai akan kujelaskan dengan senang hati. Hyakuya Yuu, 16 tahun. Teman sekelas sekaligus teman seklubku. Gadis pecinta kendo ini memiliki kekuatan di atas kebanyakan gadis lainnya hingga mampu mengalahkan hampir semua anggota klub kendo laki-laki kecuali Kimizuki dan pelatih kami, Ichinose Guren. Singkatnya, gadis yang kusukai adalah seorang samurai yang tangguh dan mengagumkan.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" Tanya Kimizuki, teman satu klubku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, membantuku untuk berdiri, dan memapahku ke ruang kesehatan.

Sesampainya disana Kimizuki merebahkanku di kasur ruang kesehatan dan mengobati luka-lukaku. "Seperti biasanya, perempuan itu tak kenal ampun." Kata Kimizuki sambil memasang perekat luka di tanganku.

"Kamu benar. Hari ini pun Hyakuya san sangat mengagumkan." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

Kimizuki menatapku sambil melengos. "Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa orang yang baik hati dan lembut sepertimu berada di klub ini. Dan satu hal yang paling tidak kumengerti adalah kenapa kau bisa menyukai gadis kasar dan beringas seperti Hyakuya Yuu."

Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Kimizuki. Selama ini aku tidak pernah memberitahukan siapapun kalau aku menyukai Hyakuya san. Tak kusangka kalau ada orang lain yang menyadari perasaanku ini. "Kamu bilang apa Kimizuki? Aku...aku tidak menyukai Hyakuya san kok...hahaha.." Kataku panik.

"Kau ini mudah dibaca tahu! Satu-satunya orang yang mau mendekati Hyakuya Yuu dan bertanding dengannya hanya kau saja. Selain itu hanya dengan melihat wajahmu yang selalu tersenyum bodoh saat berbicara dengannya aku langsung tahu kalau kau menyukai Hyakuya Yuu."

"Ta...tapi...bukankah Kimizuki sendiri sering bertanding melawan Hyakuya san?"

"Aku ini hanya bertanding dengannya karena aku tidak merasa kalau kemampuanku berada di bawah gadis itu! Jangan samakan aku denganmu! Sudah berapa kali Hyakuya Yuu membuatmu babak belur seperti ini hah?! seluruh anggota klub juga pasti sudah menyadari kalau kau menyukai Hyakuya Yuu!" Balas Kimizuki tak terima.

Wajahku berubah merah padam . "Sungguh? Semua orang sudah menyadari hal itu?"

"Tentu saja. Satu-satunya orang yang tidak menyadarinya adalah si bodoh Hyakuya Yuu sendiri."

Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Kalau disini ada lubang aku ingin segera masuk kedalamnya dan menghilang dari sini. Tak kusangka kalau perasaanku akan diketahui oleh orang lain semudah itu.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau menyukainya? Aku penasaran apa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta pada Hyakuya Yuu." Tanya Kimizuki.

"Dua bulan yang lalu. Sekelompok anak berandalan menghajarku di pinggir jalan. Meski banyak orang yang berjalan di sana tak satupun yang peduli. Tapi Hyakuya san berbeda, ia melawan para berandalan itu seorang diri dan menyelamatkanku. Dalam waktu singkat para berandalan itu terkapar di tanah. Sosoknya saat itu sangat mempesona." Ceritaku penuh semangat.

Kimizuki terbengong-bengong mendengar ceritaku. "Ya ya ya...Mempesona dalam berbagai arti! Aku tahu dia sudah menolongmu, tapi bukan berarti hal itu harus membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya! Seorang wanita normal tak akan mampu mengalahkan segerombolan berandalan seorang diri! Hyakuya Yuu itu bukan seorang gadis!"

"Apa yang kamu katakan Kimizuki kun? Melihat seorang gadis yang begitu mempesona seperti itu tentu saja membuatku jatuh cinta padanya."

Kimizuki mencengkram kedua bahuku dan menatapku dengan tatapan mata super serius. "Pergi ke dokter dan periksa matamu! Kau masih ingat kejadian sebulan lalu? Hyakuya Yuu membantai segerombolan gangster di kota seorang diri hanya karena mereka mencoba menggodanya. Dia itu gadis jadi-jadian yang di juluki sang legendaris preman wanita! Buka matamu Yoichi!"

Aku menepis tangan Kimizuki. "Aku tidak peduli! Dimataku Hyakuya san adalah gadis yang sangat mengagumkan!" Teriakku bersikeras.

Kimizuki terdiam sebentar dan menatapku dengan pandangan seperti melihat makhluk aneh yang pertama kali ditemuinya. "Terserah apa pendapatmu. Tapi Yoichi, apa tidak sebaiknya kalau kau menyerah saja? Hyakuya Yuu tidak akan pernah menganggapmu sebagai laki-laki. Bukannya ingin menjatuhkanmu, tapi tubuhmu lebih kecil dari Hyakuya Yuu dan lebih lemah darinya. Gadis sangar sepertinya pasti menyukai pria yang lebih kuat darinya. Karena itu..."

Bizzt! Sengatan listrik seolah menyerang seluruh tubuhku. Selama ini aku terlalu sibuk mengagumi sampai-sampai aku lupa memikirkan bagaimana cara mendekatinya. Bagi Hyakuya san, saat ini aku hanyalah teman seklub tanpa nama yang berada disekitarnya seperti pemeran figuran. Perkataan Kimizuki seperti sengatan listrik yang membangunkanku dari mimpi panjangku.

"Kau benar Kimizuki kun. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar Hyakuya san mengakuiku sebagai laki-laki." Kataku serius.

Kimizuki tertunduk. "Makanya...bukan itu makhsudku..."

Aku mengepalkan tanganku, membulatkan tekad. Jika aku tidak melakukan sesuatu seumur hidup Hyakuya san tidak akan menganggapku sebagai seorang laki-laki. Aku harus mulai melakukan sesuatu!

 **...**

Meski aku berniat untuk membuat Hyakuya san mengakuiku sebagai laki-laki aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar hal itu terjadi. Karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa aku meminta saran dari beberapa orang yang kukenal.

Entah kebetulan atau apa, semua orang yang kutanya menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama. "Lupakan. Cari cara lain jika kau ingin mendekatinya atau lupakan dia." Singkatnya, semua orang menyarankan padaku untuk berhenti mencoba membuat Hyakuya san mengakuiku sebagai laki-laki. Aku tahu pasti kenapa mereka berkata begitu. Sepuluh tahun berlalupun aku tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkannya. Fakta yang menyedihkan tapi mau tak mau, harus kuakui kalau hal itu adalah kenyataan yang tidak bisa kutolak. Berdasarkan saran dari banyak orang itulah aku memutuskan untuk mendekati Hyakuya san dengan caraku sendiri.

Sore ini kami melaksanakan kegiatan klub seperti biasa. Hari ini Hyakuya san menang dalam pertandingannya dengan Kimizuki. Kedua orang ini memiliki kemampuan setara dalam kendo. Oleh karena itu setiap kali bertangding mereka selalu bergantian memenangkan pertarungan itu. Dengan kemenangan itu saat ini Hyakuya san pasti berada dalam mood yang baik. Karena itu aku merasa inilah saat yang tepat untuk mulai melaksanakan rencanaku.

Rencana yang kupikirkan adalah mendekatinya secara perlahan. Membuatnya merasa nyaman bersamaku agar aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Jika aku menunggu Hyakuya san menyadari keberadaanku aku akan terus bertepuk sebelah tangan meski beberapa tahun pun berlalu. Karena itu sekarang aku menghampiri Hyakuya san. Mencoba memintanya menjadi temanku.

"Hyakuya san!" Panggilku kaku.

Hyakuya san menoleh. Mata kami bertatapan. Wah... Ini pertama kalinya mata kami bertemu. Melihat gadis yang kusukai berada di depanku dan menatapku membuatku berdebar-bedar. Mendadak aku menjadi tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

"Kau ada perlu dengaku?"Tanya Hyakuya san.

Aku menelan ludah. Aku membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangan. "Hyakuya Yuu san! Aku selalu mengagumi! Aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku!" Teriakku keras.

Eh? Apa yang baru saja kukatakan? Bukankah aku memohon untuk menjadi temannya? Eh? Tapi kata-kataku barusan...Eh?!

Aku mengangkat kepala, menatap Hyakuya san yang terdiam membisu. "Err...Hyakuya san?" Karena grogi isi hatiku terucap keluar. Habislah sudah!

"Maaf. Tapi aku ini cewek loh..." Kata Hyakuya san pelan.

Jawaban yang di berikan Hyakuya san memberitahuku satu hal yang menyakitkan. Gadis yang kusukai sama sekali tidak melihatku sebagai seorang pria! Selain itu dia juga beranggapan kalau aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Hatiku terasa seperti di hantam ke dinding yang keras. "Aku tahu...aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang gadis..." Ucapku pelan.

Hyakuya san merenung sebentar. "Maaf. Saat ini ku tidak tertarik untuk punya pacar." Kata Hyakuya san sambil berdiri dan beranjak pergi. Wajahnya sangat tenang seperti tidak peduli dengan pengakuan dariku.

Saotome Yoichi, 16 tahun. Saat ini aku telah di tolak oleh gadis yang kusukai pada pandangan pertama. Hatiku terasa seperti dipukul oleh palu dan dibakar di atas api yang panas. Aku ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya sekarang.

Aku merasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku. "Don't mind Yoichi!" Kata Kimizuki, berusaha menyemangatiku. Aku melihat kesekelilingku. Tanpa kusadari seluruh orang yang berada di dojo saat ini melihatku dengan tatapan simpati dan berusaha menyemangati.

Rasa sakit karena ditolak. Ditambah rasa malu karena menjadi bahan tontonan anggota klub. Perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam diriku bercampur aduk hingga tak dapat kumengerti. Tapi di atas semua itu saat ini aku merasa sangat ingin menangis.

"Kimizuki...Hiks...Hueee!" Dan air mataku keluar tanpa bisa dibendung lagi.

 **...**

Sore hari, dojo. Seluruh anggota klub kendo lainnya sudah pulang, tinggallah aku dan Hyakuya san disana. Bukan secara kebetulan, tapi hari ini adalah giliran kami untuk membersihkan dojo.

Kami mengerjakan pekerjaan kami tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Beberapa kali aku melirik ke arah Hyakuya san, tapi tidak sedikitpun ia menoleh padaku. Ekspresi datar di wajahnya seolah menunjukkan kalau ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pengakuanku kemarin. Menyedihkan...

Meskipun ditolak aku belum berniat untuk menyerah. Setiap kali aku melihat sosoknya, hati dan pikiranku bergejolak, aku ingin menjadi laki-laki yang spesial baginya. Aku ingin agar perasaanku ini dapat tersampaikan padanya.

"Hyakuya san." Panggilku. Sejujurnya aku bingung untuk berkata apa, tapi aku ingin memulai perbincangan dengannya.

Hyakuya san menoleh. "Hm?"

"Aa..Err...Hyakuya san sangat menyukai kendo yah?" Tanyaku gugup. Pertanyaan yang membosankan. Niatku pasti langsung terlihat.

"Suka. Sangat suka." Jawab Hyakuya san. "Bagaimana denganmu? Meski sering babak belur kau tetap ada di klub kendo ini. Apa kau sangat menyukai kendo, Saotome Yoichi?"

Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Jika aku menjawab dengan jujur kalau aku bergabung dengan klub kendo karena ingin menjadi lebih kuat karena kagum dengannya apa ia akan marah? Atau malah jijik? Tapi tunggu.. barusan, kalau kupingku tidak salah dengar Hyakuya san baru saja memanggil namaku?!

"Suka! Aku Suka! Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat dari sekarang. Meski aku lemah aku akan berjuang. Selain itu...ternyata kamu tahu namaku Hyakuya san, senangnya.." Kataku sambil tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja. Kita kan satu klub. Lagipula kemarin..." Hyakuya san tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Wajahnya sedikit merona merah.

Kemarin? Pengakuan dariku? Ternyata ia peduli dengan hal itu. Apalagi ekspresi malu-malu yang ditunjukannya itu. Ya tuhan...masih bolehkah aku berharap?

Kami berdua saling terdiam. Suasana menjadi canggung. Aku senang mengetahui kalau ia peduli dengan pengakuanku, tapi aku masih ingin berbicara lebih banyak lagi dengannya.

"Anu...Kalau boleh tahu apa alasan Hyakuya san masuk bermain kendo?"Tanyaku, berusaha untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan.

Hyakuya san tersenyum lebar dan mengepalkan tangannya arah langit. "Alasan... Tentu saja karena aku ingin menjadi kuat bukan?! Sekarang kemampuanku memang hanya bisa bertarung seimbang dengan Kimizuki. Tapi sebentar lagi aku pasti akan semakin kuat hingga mengalahkan Kimizuki atau bahkan Guren sekalipun. Dan setelahnya aku akan menjadi pendekar pedang paling hebat di jepang, ah tidak di seluruh dunia!" Cerita Hyakuya san dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Satu jam setelahnya Hyakuya san asyik bercerita tentang pengalamannya soal kendo dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kendo tanpa jeda. Ia sangat bersemangat seperti anak kecil.

Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Hyakuya san seperti ini. Kesan cool beauty yang selama ini menghinggapinya lenyap seperti tak pernah ada. Wajahnya yang berbinar-binar seperti menunjukkan bahwa hanya kendo yang ada di pikirannya. Kimizuki pernah berkata padaku kalau Hyakuya san hanyalah seorang maniak kendo yang bodoh, tak kusangka hal itu ada benarnya juga. Meski begitu aku tidak merasa kecewa dengan sisi Hyakuya san yang baru kutemukan ini. Kesan cool beauty yang dulu terpikir olehku memang menghilang, tapi kurasa sikapnya yang seperti ini sangat manis. Setelah melihat sisi lain dari dirinya aku justru semakin ingin mengetahui lebih dan lebih lagi segala sesuatu tentang dirinya. Rasa penasaran itu semakin membulatkan tekatku untuk tetap berusaha mendekatinya. Ternyata rasa sukaku padanya lebih besar dan dalam dari yang kuduga.

"He...Berjuanglah. Kalau Hyakuya san orangnya, menjadi pendekar pedang paling hebat di dunia pasti bukanlah sebuah mimpi. Aku akan mendukungmu semampuku." Kataku menyemangati.

"Terimakasih. Saotome Yoichi."

"Yoichi. Kamu boleh memanggilku Yoichi. Eng...Hyakuya san memang sudah menolakku, tapi bukan berarti aku akan menyerah begitu saja. Me...meski begitu aku tidak akan memaksamu. Kalau tidak keberatan maukah kamu menjadi temanku Hyakuya san? Aku ingin mengenalmu dan aku juga ingin agar kamu mengenalku lebih jauh. " Tanyaku gugup.

"Tapi aku...Aku sibuk bermain kendo. Dan aku belum merasa membutuhkan seorang teman. Teman tidak dibutuhkan untuk menjadi pendekar pedang terhebat. Karena itu berada di sisiku hanya akan menguji kesabaranmu..." Jawab Hyakuya san.

"Aku tidak keberatan! Aku akan mendukung cita-citamu! Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengganggu cita-citamu. Karena itu biarkan aku berada disisimu. Sebagai temanpun aku tak keberatan."

Hyakuya san memalingkan wajah. "Ka..kalau hanya teman kurasa tidak masalah. Mungkin." Jawabnya malu-malu.

"Sungguh?! Terimakasih Hyakuya san!"

"Yuu..."

"Eh?"

"Kalau memang teman berhentilah memanggilku dengan panggilan kaku seperti itu. Cukup panggil aku Yuu." Kata Hyakuya san pelan.

"Aku mengerti. Mohon bantuanmu Yuu!"

Yuu mengangguk. "Aku juga...mohon bantuanmu, Yoichi."

Sore itu, kami tertawa bersama. Mulai hari ini kami resmi menjadi teman. Aku harap sedikit demi sedikit Yuu akan membuka hatinya untukku. Mungkin, membuka jalan dengan kekuatan sendiri itu sulit dan menakutkan Tapi aku yakin dengan begitu tak akan ada penyesalan yang akan kurasakan nantinya. Sekecil apapun kemungkinan itu ada. Aku akan berusaha menggapainya.

 **...**

Sejak hari itu aku dan Yuu menjadi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Sedikit demi sedikit Yuu mulai membuka hatinya untuk percaya padaku. Meski kepercayaan itu masih sebatas seorang teman, saat ini kepercayaan itu sudah cukup bagiku untuk tetap melangkah maju. Siang ini kami berjanji untuk makan siang bersama. Kami makan di atap sekolah sambil membicarakan banyak hal.

"Hei Yoichi. Aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Apa sejak dulu kamu selalu sungkan di depan semua orang?" Tanya Yuu tiba-tiba.

"Iya..sifatku memang begini sejak dulu...Apa..apa sifatku ini mengganggumu?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja sifatmu itu membuatmu terlihat seperti seseorang yang lemah."

"Kamu mengkhawatirkan aku? Terimakasih banyak. Tapi aku baik-baik saja. Meski begini aku tetap laki-laki. Dan ketahananku bisa dibanggakan."

Yuu tertawa mendengar perkataanku. "Kamu berterimakasih padaku? Kamu ini anak yang aneh Yoichi."

"Aneh?"

Yuu berhenti tertawa. Wajahnya berubah sedih. "Kamu tahu, biasanya orang-orang selalu menghindariku. Aku ini gadis yang kasar, gampang emosi, bicaraku keras, sombong, dan banyak orang mengataiku bodoh. Makanya aku terbiasa kalau dijauhi orang-orang."

"Enggak begitu kok! Yuu, kamu wanita yang kuat, bisa diandalkan, keren, penuh kebanggaan, dan baik hati. Aku jadi ingin ada di dekatmu. Ingin menjadi sepertimu. Itulah yang selalu kurasakan. Selain itu...Umph!"

Yuu menutup mulutku dengan tangannya. "Hentikan!"

"..."

"Maaf. Meski aku terbiasa dengan kesinisan dan sindiran apapun, aku...tidak terbiasa dipuji. Kamu tidak perlu berbohong seperti itu hanya untuk menghiburku." Kata Yuu dengan suara pelan. Wajahnya merona merah.

Aku melepaskan tangannya yang menutup mulutku. "Aku tidak berbohong! Mungkin Yuu tidak menyadarinya tapi aku...aku selalu memperhatikanmu."

Yuu terdiam sebentar. "...Aku tahu kok...Karena itu.. ah! sudahlah! Pokoknya jangan katakan apapun lagi." Teriak Yuu sambil menutup mulutku dengan tangannya lagi.

Melihat wajahnya yang merona merah dan sentuhan tangannya membuat tubuhku terasa panas. Aku jadi berdebar-debar. Tak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi. Yuu yang masih merona merah karena malu segera berlari meninggalkan tempat kami berada. Meninggalkan aku yang termenung sendiri karena melihat ekspresinya yang sangat manis itu.

Aku mengangkat tanganku ke udara. "Benar benar mengesalkan. Padahal kamu ada didekatku. Tapi tangan ini seolah tak bisa menjangkaumu. Aku menginginkanmu, Yuu."

 **...**

Kedekatanku dengan Yuu menjadi pembicaraan di sekolah dan di klub. Seseorang yang dengan sombongnya mengatakan tidak butuh teman saat perkbenenalan murid baru membiarkan seorang laki-laki yang terlihat lemah berada di sisinya. Benar-benar suatu keajaiban. Begitulah kira-kira pemikiran yang ada di pikiran orang lain.

Ketika berjalan di lorong sekolah murid-murid lainya akan memandang kami seperti melihat sesuatu yang unik. Keadaan itu pun berlangsung di klub kami. Para anggota klub tidak henti-hentinya menyoraki kami sebagai sepasang kekasih yang baru saja jadian. Bahkan pelatih Guren yang biasanya tidak peduli dengan hal semacam ini ikut mengejek kami. Aku merasa seperti hewan yang sedang tampil di sirkus. Semua orang bersorak karena menganggap hal yang ada di depan mereka sebagai hal yang menarik.

Yuu yang tak tahan menghadapi sindiran semacam ini beberapa kali memarahi mereka, tapi teman-teman se klub yang tidak takut padanya tetap mengejeknya sepenuh hati seperti membalas dendam. Sekedar informasi, para anggota klub itu hanya berani mengejek Yuu selama kegiatan klub karena ada pelatih Guren dan Kimizuki disana. Mereka berpikir jika Yuu mengamuk seseorang akan bisa menghentikannya. Yang mengejutkan dari hal ini, sepertinya Yuu mulai bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan anggota klub. Meski saling ejek mereka sudah mulai saling sapa dan berbicara satu sama lain. Entah harus senang atau sedih, aku merasa agak cemburu akan hal itu. Jika bisa aku ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui sisi manis Yuu.

Tak hanya menjadi bahan ejekan. Beberapa orang menargetkanku sebagai sasaran balas dendam mereka. Yuu yang selalu bersikap heroik memiliki banyak musuh berandalan yang tidak suka padanya. Para berandalan itu sadar betul kalau mereka tidak bisa menandingi Yuu. Karena itu mereka menargetkanku sebagai ajang balas dendam mereka. Penggencetan para berandalan itu sudah terjadi beberapa kali, namun aku selalu berhasil meloloskan diri. Latihanku di klub kendo mulai menampakkan hasil, setidaknya kekuatan kaki dan kelincahanku sehingga aku selalu bisa melarikan diri dari para berandalan itu.

Untuk tidak membuat Yuu menjauhiku karena rasa bersalah aku tidak pernah menceritakan tentang para berandalan itu padanya. Namun kali ini sepertinya tidak akan mudah bagiku untuk bisa lari. Para berandalan yang membenci Yuu mulai bekerja sama utnuk membalaskan dendam mereka.

Sore hari ketika melaksanakan piket bebersih dojo seorang diri para berandalan itu datang beramai-ramai ke dojo. Mereka bahkan membawa senjata. Seharusnya hari ini aku membersihkan dojo bersama Yuu. Tapi tangan Yuu terkilir saat latih tanding melawan Guren dan Hiragi Shinoa membawanya menuju ruang kesehatan. Alhasil inilah aku, terjebak di situasi dimana segerombolan berandalan datang mengeroyokmu. Para berandalan itu terlalu banyak, aku tak akan bisa melarikan diri lagi. Lagipula mereka akan mulai mencari Yuu jika aku lari dari sini.

"Oi Saotome! Dimana bosmu itu? Jangan-jangan ia melarikan diri?!" Kata salah seorang berandalan.

Aku mengambil pedang kendoko dan memegangnya erat-erat. "Yuu tidak takut pada kalian. Dia hanya sedang tidak ada disini sekarang. Sayang sekali tapi kalian harus menghadapiku saja saat ini." Kataku. Sejujurnya aku takut. Tapi aku tidak boleh membiarkan para berandalan itu tahu kalau Yuu sedang terluka saat ini. Jika mereka tahu entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Yuu untuk membalas dendam.

"Hah?! Berani betul orang lemah sepertimu menantang kami. Baiklah, kami akan meladeni permainanmu sampai selesai." Kata seorang berandalan berambut biru. Berandalan itu memegang tongkat besi ditangannya dan tersenyum licik. "Serang si lemah itu!"

Para berandalan itu maju beramai-ramai. Aku mundur selangkah, memasang kuda-kuda dan mencoba menghalau serangan mereka. Trang! Aku berhasil membuat seorang berandalan menjatuhkan tongkat besi yang dipegangnya ke lantai dan membuatnya tergeletak di lantai karena kesakitan.

"Cih! Si lemah ini sudah menjadi sedikit lebih kuat sepertinya. Serang dia berbarengan! Jangan beri ampun!" Teriak berandalan berambut biru.

Aku kembali memasang kuda-kuda. Sekuat tenaga aku mencoba melawan para berandalan itu. Tetapi jumlah mereka yang jauh lebih banyak membuatku kesulitan. Seorang berandalan datang dari arah belakang dan menendangku. Aku terhempas ke dinding dan tergeletak di lantai. Beberapa dari mereka langsung menghampiriku dan menghajarku.

"Hehehe...si lemah tetaplah si lemah. Ayo pergi. Kita tidak perlu membuang waktu dengan si lemah ini. Lebih baik kita temukan gadis sialan itu! Aku tak sabar untuk segera menghabisinya."

Saat mengetahui kalau para berandalan itu berniat mencari Yuu aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menghentikan mereka. Aku bangun dan mencoba melawan mereka sekali lagi. "Tunggu! Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian menemui Yuu! Selama aku ada kalian tak akan bisa menemuinya!" Teriakku pada para berandalan itu.

"Hah?! Si lemah yang satu ini mulai membuatku kesal. Habisi dia sampai ia tak sanggup lagi berdiri!"

Para preman itu mulai menyerangku. Pandangan mataku mulai buram dan aku hanya bisa melihat sosok mereka yang mulai mendekat seperti kilatan cahaya. Meski begitu aku tetap memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dan bersiap menyerang. Tak akan kubiarkan mereka menemui Yuu.

Trang! Buagh!

Aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas, tapi seseorang baru saja menghalau serangan berandalan yang mencoba menyerangku. "Yoichi! Kau baik-baik saja?!" Tanya Yuu panik. Yuu berdiri di depanku, mencoba mejadi perisaiku. Kondisi yang benar-benar memalukan. Entah yang keberapa kali gadis yang kusukai melindungiku seperti ini. Sebagai laki-laki hal ini benar-benar memalukan.

"Datang juga kau gadis sialan! Hajar dia!" Teriak si berandalan berambut biru.

Aku berjalan tertatih ke depan Yuu. Yuu memang kuat, tapi saat ini ia sedang terluka, tangannnya yang sedang terluka di alut oleh perban, sepertinya ia terkilir cukup parah. Kalau ia memaksakan diri melawan para berandalan itu Yuu mungkin akan kehilangan mimpinya untuk menjadi seorang pendekar pedang terhebat. Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Yuu, pergilah dari sini. Serahkan semuanya padaku." Kataku.

"Kau ini bicara apa?! Kau lebih lemah dariku dan mereka berjumlah banyak. Yang harusnya pergi dari sini adalah kau, Yoichi!"

Aku tersenyum. "Kalau aku gagal melindungimu aku akan malu untuk melanjutkan hidupku sebagai seorang laki-laki. Pergilah." Kataku lagi. Aku mengerahkan seluruh sisa tenaga yang kupunya dan berjalan mendekati kerumunan berandalan itu.

"Si lemah ini berlagak menjadi pahlawan. Menggelikan. Aku tidak peduli, hajar mereka berdua!"

Aku menyerang para berandalan itu dengan membabi buta. Beberapa dari mereka mundur karena takut. Walau hanya sebentar aku akan membuat para berandalan itu sibuk sehingga Yuu bisa melarikan diri.

"Yuu! Pergi! Jika kau menghargaiku pergi dari sini!" Teriakku.

Bugh! Seorang berandalan memukul kepalaku dengan tongkat besi. Darah mulai mengalir dari kepalaku. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh ke lantai. Melihatku yang jatuh bersimbah darah para berandalan itu mulai panik dan berbisik satu sama lain.

"Yoichi!" Panggil Yuu. Suaranya terdengar lebih panik.

Pandanganku semakin buram dan tubuhku mulai terasa semakin berat. Sesaat aku mendengar suara pukulan dan tendangan dari beberapa orang. Para berandalan itu terlempar ke dinding dojo dan mengerang kesakitan. Seseorang menghajar mereka. Sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar hilang aku dapat melihat sosok Guren dan Kimizuki yang menghajar para berandalan itu. Dan aku juga melihat Yuu yang mengahampiriku dengan beruraian air mata. Tak lama setelah itu semuanya menjadi gelap dan akupun kehilangan kesadaran.

 **...**

Saat terbangun, Yuu dan Kimizuki ada di sampingku, menatapku dengan wajah khawatir. Saat membuka mata aku berada di ruang serba putih, sepertinya ini ruangan kamar inap di rumah sakit. Samar-samar aku mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Setelah dihajar sampai babak belur oleh para berandalan itu Guren dan Kimizuki datang melawan para berandalan itu. Sebelum hilang kesadaran aku masih melihat kalau keduanya berhasil melawan para berandalan yang berjumlah belasan itu dalam waktu singkat. Mereka benar-benar petarung yang hebat, berbeda denganku yang tidak bisa apa-apa menghadapi situasi itu. Sore itu Hiragi Shinoa yang kebetulan melihat kami segera mencari bala bantuan. Jika bukan karenanya entah apa yang akan terjadi pada aku dan Yuu.

"Syukurlah kalau kau sudah sadar. Aku akan memanggil perawat." Kata Kimizuki sebelum pergi dari ruangan.

Setelah Kimizuki pergi aku menatap Yuu yang duduk disampingku. Yuu tertunduk dengan wajah murung. Sepertinya ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena sudah melibatkanku dalam permasalahan ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan soal preman itu padaku?! Kau tahu mereka hanya mengincarku, kenapa kau tidak lari saja Yoichi bodoh?! Kenapa kau berusaha melindungiku?!" Marah Yuu. Air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya. Membuat gadis yang kusukai menangis karenaku, laki-laki macam apa aku ini?

Walau akhirnya aku mengetahui kalau kamu bukanlah seorang samurai tangguh seperti yang selama ini kubayangkan. Walaupun akhirnya aku mengetahui kalau kamu hanyalah seorang gadis yang bodoh, keras kepala, dan cengeng. Tapi begitu aku mengetahui banyak sisi manis darimu, melihat senyumanmu, dan melihatmu yang selalu bersikap tegar membuatku benar-benar tidak bisa menyerah untuk menyukaimu. Aku ingin menjadi seorang laki-laki yang pantas berada di sampingmu.

Aku berusaha duduk, mengulurkan tanganku, dan membelai kepala Yuu dengan lembut. "Tidak mungkin aku membiarkan gadis yang kusukai terluka begitu saja bukan? Aku tahu aku lemah. Tapi aku ini tetap seorang laki-laki biasa yang ingin menjadi sosok pangeran di mata gadis yang kusukai. Suka tidak suka aku akan tetap melindungimu Yuu." Kataku, berusaha menghilangkan rasa bersalah yang dirasakannya.

Yuu terdiam mendengar perkataanku. Wajahnya memerah seperti apel. "Apa yang kau katakan di saat begini Yoichi bodoh?! Jangan bersikap keren dengan wajah babak belur begitu." Katanya malu-malu.

Melihat reaksinya yang begitu manis membuat hatiku berdebar kencang. Kata-kata dan sikapnya benar-benar membuatku senang. "Bersikap keren? Jadi Yuu berpikir kalau aku baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang keren?"

Yuu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Wajahnya semakin memerah dan ia memalingkan pandangannya dariku. Sepertinya ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk menyangkal perkataanku. Yuu mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi sikapnya barusan membuatnya terlihat 100 kali lebih manis di mataku. Debaran di dadaku terasa semakin kencang dan aku merasa tak mampu menahannya lagi. Aku menggenggam tangan Yuu, mendekatkan wajahku pada Yuu, dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Yuu mendorongku, aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang semakin memerah dan kaget. "Ja...jangan besar kepala Yoichi bodoh!" Kata Yuu Panik. Ia berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

Aku menarik tangannya. "Apa kamu membenciku? Kamu tidak suka kalau aku menciummu? Jika iya aku minta maaf. Tapi kumohon jangan membenciku Yuu." Kataku memohon.

Yuu berbalik ke arahku. "Aku..aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku membencimu dan aku tidak pernah sekalipun bilang aku tidak suka kalau kau men..." Yuu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Wajah Yuu kembali memerah. "Itu saja! Cepat sembuh! Dah!" Yuu melepaskan genggamanku dan berlari keluar ruangan dengan wajah yang masih memerah karena malu.

Aku tersenyum. Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Kapan pun itu, dia selalu membuatku berdebar-debar bagaikan tersihir. Saat ini mungkin aku belum bisa menjadi orang yang berdiri di depan dan melindungimu sepenuhnya dari bahaya. Tapi mulai sekarang aku pasti akan semakin tegar dan kuat. Dan bila saatnya tiba, aku akan menjadi pangeran yang selalu ada disisimu selama-lamanya, Yuu.

###

Sehabis nonton ulang Owari no Seraph tiba-tiba aja saya jadi terpikir ide ngawur. Seandainya Yuu itu cewek, animenya pasti ganti genre jadi reverse harem.

Alhasil kali ini aku mencoba memasangkan Yuu dan Yoichi.

Meski ini hasil dari imajinasi melenceng saya semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini.

Karena saya masih pemula kalau ada komentar atau saran perbaikan akan sangat saya hargai.

Review, please...*pasang muka melas.*

Sampa jumpa di fanfic saya berikutnya.

Terimakasih.


End file.
